emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8452 (19th April 2019)
Plot Kerry texts Joel asking to meet for lunch then tells Dan they need to come clean to Amelia tonight. Bear has packed his bags. Jessie is impressed to learn the rates Ellis is charging for his personal training sessions which only makes Billy feel worse as he's fed up of his dead-end job driving for the Sharmas. Whilst a nurse talks Matty through his medications, an irked Victoria reminds Moira that today is Adam's birthday. In the shop, Dan informs Bob that Kerry wants to tell Amelia about the split tonight. Doug pops into the shop and announces the Dusky Thrush has been spotted again nearby so Dan and Bob decide to go bird watching and rope Amelia into joining them. Billy asks Jai about a raise. Jai agrees to think about it in a few months. As Harriet performs the Good Friday service, she reads out Dawn's altered sermon which mentions betrayal. Whilst Harriet tries to figure out what's happened, Dawn spots Will sitting at the back of the church. As Doug, Bob, Dan and Amelia are bird watching, Amelia takes the binoculars and spots Kerry walking through the woods with Joel. She can't believe her eyes when Kerry and Joel begin kissing. Bob also spots Kerry and Joel, so when Dan takes the binoculars, Bob attempts to get his friend to look in the opposite direction but Dan witnesses Amelia storming over and confronting Kerry. Harriet is certain she printed out the right sermon and believes the mix up is down to her stalker. Bear heads into the backroom tells Paddy he couldn't leave. Paddy is annoyed when Bear calls him "son" - he insists he's not his dad, he's just a stranger with the same DNA. Bear acknowledges he let Paddy down yesterday. He tells Paddy he wants to get to know him, but he doesn't know where to start so he ran away. He begs Paddy to forgive him. Ellis hopes to become a full-time personal trainer. Billy suggests they could go into business together - he could sort out the marketing and admin whilst he's training up and by the time he becomes a fully qualified personal trained, they'll have enough clients for both of them. Ellis agrees. Kerry explains to Amelia that she wasn't cheating on Dan as they're no longer together. Dan admits they agreed to go their separate ways a few weeks ago. Amelia is hurt that they lied to her. Bear explains to Paddy that he wants to be a dad to him but he doesn't know what a real dad does as he never knew his father. He begs Paddy for a second chance. Paddy agrees, but warns Bear if he lets him, Chas or the baby down, then he'll be out the door. Moira fusses over Matty as they return to the farm. Before Victoria leaves, Moira tells her she didn't forgot about Adam's birthday. She insists she'd give anything to have Adam back although Victoria states if she really meant that, she would've done something about it by now. Billy meets with Max and agrees to act as his getaway driver. Kerry tells Amelia that whatever happens, she'll always love her. An upset Amelia tells Kerry it's best if she just leaves whilst Dan informs Kerry that he wants her gone by the time he and Amelia get back from dinner. Kerry can't believe Dan is throwing her out. Amelia tells Kerry that she means nothing to her anymore then walks off. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Joel - Sean Browne *Max - Jordan Reece Locations *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen and back garden *The Woolpack - Backroom, beer garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Matty's room and corridor *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Unknown woods *Church Lane *Footbridge *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Cricketer's Row Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes